Secret Companion of the Datk
by ChosenOneProphecy
Summary: Prophecy that has been told will make a companion for the Dark Lord
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: VoldemortxHarry

Summary: Prophecy that has been told will make a companion for the Dark Lord

Prologue:

**Real Prophecy **

**_An angel with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not ...and either can't live without the other as both the Dark Lord and the Angel has a strong bond that cannot be broken as it is protected by Mother Magic Herself_**

When Albus Dumbledore heard the prophecy he was baffled, confuse. How could Mother Magic help a dark person be with another individual? He was angered with the notion that someone will make the Dark Lord even more powerful so he decided and did change the real prophecy with fake one.

**_An angel with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not ...and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh moth dies._**

With the fake prophecy at his disposal he went to the only two families who that has chance to bear a child on the end of July. He replayed to the made up prpophecy that he made. The two families believed him and now still after eleven yearswhat he did, he did not regret as everything according him is **all for the greater good.**

Dursley's House

_Hatred._

Hatred is the only felling a raven haired boy feels. He an eleven year old boy has been treated worst than a pig inside his relatives home doing things that even a maid is having a hard time doing without a rest and proper meals. He does cleaning, gardening, and cooking.

_He is tired._

That is the only thing his body screams at him. He is tired emotionally and of being abused, tired of having no power, protection, tired of being helpless, tired of being alone every single day in his little cupped board below the stairs where his room is located since he can remember, and most of all he is tired of having no freedom.

"I've decided." the boy thought. "I will make everyone who made me helpless pay. Then kill them after with someone who went through the same hell as I did." the boy who answers to the name, Harry Potter said as he laid his head to the pillow that his small bed provide.

Author: What do u think guys? Good? Bad? pls Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Everyone I am back. Sorry for the late update. The next chapters will further explain this chapter….

Pls Review

**Resurrection of the Dark Lord:**

Eleven years ago the most powerful Dark Lord known in the history of Wizarding Britain **was** proclaimed DEAD. The Dark Lord named, Lord Voldemort who the Britain's wizards and witches are afraid of is defeated by the Potter heir, Harry James Potter.

The Dark Lord _was _dead.

_Was_ being the key word, because now he is back in the world of the living. Eleven years of roaming around in the body of small animals and possessing simple minded wizards is no longer a necessity. He now possessed his young body, the body before he splits his soul The only difference is that he no longer have his chocolate brown eyes it's now the colour of blood.

The change occurs gradually. It all started three months ago, at the month of May. Voldemort started receiving magic that helps him grow stronger and wield his power better, giving his conscience back. No longer is he insane, he now have full control over his mind. The new source of magic slowly but surely helps him destroy his vessels mind, taking over. Then at midnight on the end of July his vessel's body change, reforming to become the body of a sixteen year old, Tom Marvolo Riddle. At the day where the wizards celebrates his death became the day of his resurrection.

**Unknown Location:**

As the grandfather clock chimes, signaling midnight, my birthday I suddenly felt power coursing through my veins but sadly I didn't get to examine it as a loud banging was heard in the unknown location that I am in. My bastard of an uncle and his family think that I would be followed here. But with the loud banging that I am hearing I have doubts. The door was forcibly open revealing a man who is wearing an all black clothes, black hair and eyes with a frown.

"Pleasure, Mr, Potter. I am Severous Snape, potion professor of _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy_.


End file.
